User blog:Scarly/Singing My Emotions: Cody Pepper: Chapter 3: Empty Inside
I still had a couple more days, before I had to hand in my lyrics in Music class. I was actually starting to sorta stress about it, trying to find the right song. The other two was just too frickin' mushy, I didn't want to sing that in front of everyone. That would be like, my rep committing suicide or something. I sat on the desk in my dorm, just trying to think of something to sing. I glanced out the window, looking over at the boy's dorm, I haven't got a frickin' clue why. I could see a surplus of Aquaberry sweater vests from here. Frickin' Preps seemed to be everywhere, they've gotten cocky since I stopped kicking their asses for kicks. One of these days, I might just beat one of them up, just so show them who's boss. Maybe. I noticed Derby walking towards the crossroads, I've missed fighting with him. In some weird way, it reminded me of how happy I was back then. I started playing again. We met by chance, You had me in a trance, '' ''Each word was like a melody, Now to hear it puts me in agony. Why did it have to change? '' ''If only it could have stayed the same... Life was good, life was great.. Then it was gone, '' ''I just feel so empty in side. '' ''It was just you, '' ''You was my sunshine, You was my happiness, Now I'm so empty inside. During our time together, surely you know... How my love for you was on show.. I'd have followed you right to the end, Then you drove me around the bend.. My anger was ablaze, '' ''My emotions like a maze.. Life was good, life was great.. Then it was gone, '' ''I just feel so empty in side. '' ''It was just you, '' ''You was my sunshine, You was my happiness, Now I'm so empty inside. My love wasn't good enough, '' ''You prefer me, after I got tough, After all that pain, On my heart, our love will be a permanent stain. For so long, I needed you. '' ''But what could I do? '' ''Life was good, life was great.. Then it was gone, '' ''I just feel so empty in side. '' ''It was just you, '' ''You was my sunshine, You was my happiness, Now I'm so empty inside. Now it's over, tell me straight.. What you felt for me, was it hate? I hated you, so it seemed, Our relationship was everything I dreamed. '' ''Why couldn't you be honest with me.. But that's just how it had to to be... I felt so empty inside, '' ''I think you did to.. But when I looked at you, '' ''I wanted revenge, rather than tell you the truth.. I felt so empty inside.. I wrote the lyrics down, they was perfect, I'd finally found my song. It wasn't obvious who it was about, but was still full of emotion. Well, it was better than most of the mushy crap I'd been writing lately. Anita walked into the dorm, with a smile on her face. She opened her wardrobe, probably trying to find something for a date with Norton. "I just saw Miss Peters, we're not handing in our lyrics in class," she said, as she picked out her new top. "What?" I said, kinda annoyed. I'd spent so much damn time on this song. "We're performing them in a concert two weeks from today," Anita continued, like I hadn't spoken. Oh, crap. Just frickin' great, I'll have to sing in front of the whole damn school. I've either got to think of a way to get out of it, or think of a way of performing with out anyone figuring out it's me. "Nita, can I borrow some clothes?" I asked. I had suddenly figured out the perfect idea. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts